emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6698 (29th October 2013)
Plot Laurel is anxious whether Cain's got rid of Ross yet. Moira wants Ross to apologise to Laurel for what he did. Cain summons James to the garage, he tells him that he wants Ross out of Butler's Farm and informs him of Ross carjacking Laurel. He states Moira has only taken Ross in as James won't. Victoria says she's had a phone call from the prison and Steph won't be coming to Alan's funeral. She's disappointed further when she finds out The Woolpack won't be ready for the wake. James arrives at Butlers Farm, he again tries to persuade Ross to come back with him. Megan tries to push Declan to consider the idea of turning Home Farm into a hotel. Sandy and Victoria arrive to ask if they could use Home Farm as the venue for Alan's wake. As Ross starts to be won over by James's words, James reveals he knows about the carjacking and they exchange words again. Moira tells James to go. Laurel tries to track down Cain and runs into Ashley and informs him of Moira's nephew being the carjacker. As she heads off to Butlers Farm, Ashley rings the police and follows. Declan says he will allow Alan's wake at Home Farm for £1000. Victoria isn't impressed. There is a confrontation at Butlers Farm as Laurel reacts badly to Ross's apology and swings for him just as the police arrive. Laurel demands to the police that Ross be arrested, but Ross informs them that she broke into his flat and threatened him with a pair of scissors. When Laurel admits to doing this, Ross denies the carjacking was him. They are both arrested. Megan manages to get Declan to at least think about turning Home Farm into a hotel. Victoria gives in and agrees to pay Declan £1000 out of her own pocket for Alan's wake as his insurance won't cover it. She makes it clear to him that she's doing it for Alan and that she thinks Declan is scum. Ross is interviewed by the police about the carjacking, but he makes it clear that they have no evidence. Victoria's even more stressed when she arrives back home to find that Marlon can't cook for Alan's funeral due to Laurel being arrested. Moira informs James that Ross has been arrested, she tries to encourage him to put up more of a fight for him, but he just tells her to get Ross out of her life while she still can. Laurel is questioned by the police, she tells them that Ross confessed to carjacking her at his flat, but no-one else was there to witness it. They tell her that they have no evidence on Ross and have let him go, but they will be charging her for assault. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr (uncredited) *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Home Farm - Office, living room *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle *Victoria Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Butlers Farm - Exterior, living room, kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview rooms Notes *In a big error for the credits of this episode, Matthew Wolfenden (David Metcalfe), Fiona Wade (Priya Sharma), Natalie Anderson (Alicia Harding (credited as 'Alicia Metcalfe')), Sammy Winward (Katie Macey), Jamie Shelton (Robbie Lawson) and Liam Fox (Dan Spencer) are all credited but do not appear, both Jason Merrells (Declan Macey) and Gaynor Faye (Megan Macey) are credited twice, while Charlotte Bellamy (Laurel Thomas), Mark Charnock (Marlon Dingle), Michael Parr (Ross Barton), Natalie J Robb (Moira Barton) and Adam Thomas (Adam Barton) all appear but are not credited. Memorable dialogue Declan Macey: "Y'know, if you're collecting for charity, then you're wasting your time." Sandy Thomas: (laughs) "Oh, I think you must be confusing us with Edna." Victoria Sugden: "I told you that scarf was a mistake." Sandy Thomas: "It keeps me warm." Victoria Sugden: "It makes you look like an old woman!" --- Victoria Sugden: (to Declan Macey) "How do you not get punched more?" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:TV4 transmissions